I'll Try
by Pilomins s'Pumpkins
Summary: Perasaan terlarang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat karena perasaanya..story about SiWon&Kyuhyun.Gender switch.leave riview please...


Title: I'll Try

.

Disclaimer: Semua nama di sini bukan milik saya, entah milik siapa..

.

Tapi…ceritanya punya saya

.

Genre: Hurt & Comfort

.

Sumarry: Perasaan terlarang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang teramat karena perasaanya

.

.

A story by Pilomins s'Pumpkins

.

.

.

.

_Sebuah_ _perasaan_ _yang_ _tak akan pernah_ _tersampaikan._

_.  
><em>

Hari-hari berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mencintai hidupku. Orang bilang, aku beruntung karena di anugrahi wajah yang cantik, otak cerdas, juga berasal dari keluarga harmonis. Apakah semua itu menjadi jaminan untuk mendapatkan dia? Aku terlalu optimis jika menjawab 'Ya'.

"Kyaa, Siwon _sunbae_…"

"Makin hari makin tampan"

"Badannya kekar_, type_-ku"

Itulah yang kudengar setiap hari, kepopuleran Siwon _oppa_. Tidak murid _yeoja_, tidak murid _namja_, pasti melirik _oppa_-ku ini. Ugh! Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan tatapan itu. _Oppa itu milikku! Hanya milikku. _Tapi…itu pastinya hanya di benakku, di dunia nyata itu adalah hal yang benar-benar mustahil.

"Hei Kyu…kau bawa bekal lagi hari ini?" ucap Siwon _oppa_ tiba-tiba di depanku yang dengan suksesnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kini, kami sedang menikmati masa istirahat, duduk di bangku di taman sekolah.

"Eh…_oppa_. Iya, aku malas jika harus ke kantin yang ada di ujung sana 'kan jauh…" aku menunjuk kantin yang cukup jauh di sana dengan jari telunjukku. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba _oppa_-ku itu mengacak-acak rambutku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha. Dasar…" puas mengacak-acak rambutku, ia menarik kembali tangannya "Ya sudah, cepat di makan."

Aku mengangguk semangat. Tapi dia sepertinya belum makan, jadi kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya kepadanya. "_Oppa_ tidak makan?" kubuka kotak bekalku.

"Sudah, kau saja yang makan" katanya lembut.

Aku menyiapkan sumpit dan menyumpit sushi isi strawberryku. "_Oppa_ harus makan, kalau sakit bagaimana? Nanti _umma_ khawatir."

"Kau ini, ya sudah suapi aku. Aa…" Ia membuka mulutnya dan aku menyuapinya.

"Oya _oppa_, nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku ke _Dept_. _store_ ya?"

"Tentu saja _honey_ …" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kami mengobrol sambil makan sushi buatan _umma_ kami. Kata _honey_ adalah panggilan sayangnya untukku, adiknya.

_Oppa, kau pasti selalu menuruti permintaanku, aku yakin itu. Tapi…apa kau akan menuruti yang satu itu?_

.

.

.

_sebuah suara yang tertahan oleh ke naifan_

.

'Krieet'

.

Kulihat kepala Siwon _oppa_ menyembul dari balik pintu. _Ada apa?_

"_Honey_~ ada surat nih dari _namjachingu_-mu, Zhoumi" ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju ranjang _Queen size_ milikku. Aku sedang bermain game di PSP-ku sambil tiduran di ranjang ini setelah pulang dari _Dept. Store_ tadi.

Aku segera mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Merebut surat itu cepat dan membukanya dengan kasar.

.

Jiit -.-

.

"Mau apa Siwon _oppa_ di sini? Keluar, hush! Hush!…" Kudorong tubuh kekar Siwon _oppa_ agar dia keluar dari kamarku. aku 'kan butuh PRIVASI.

"Kamu benar-benar suka sama dia?" dia tetap di posisinya. Badannya 'kan kuat, di terjang Badak pun tak akan rubuh.

"_Nee, waeyo_?" jawabku lantang. Padahal dalam hatiku menyatakan tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai _oppa_, tak lebih.

"Benar?"

"_Nee_"

"Kau serius dengannya?"

"Aku ngambek nih, kalau _oppa_ tanya hal itu lagi"

"Ngambek, kenapa harus ijin dulu? Baiklah, aku mau ke bawah dulu. Selamat membaca surat_ honey_…" Ah…aku senang mendengar panggilan sayangnya, _tapi aku akan lebih senang jika bukan sebagai adiknya._

Kubaca surat yang ku genggam dari tadi. Zhoumi oppa, sahabat Siwon oppa. Orang yang -pura-pura- kusuka. Dia tahu akan perasaanku ini. tapi dia mau membantuku menyembunyikannya dengan berpura-pura pacaran denganku. _Terima kasih Zhoumi oppa_.

.

.

.

_sebuah rasa sakit yang hampa._

_.  
><em>

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Siwon _oppa_ ulang tahun dan dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan untuk merayakannya , sedangkan _appa_ dan _umma_ keluar kota. Disana kami memainkan hampir semua wahana permainan, yang paling kusuka adalah wahana Rumah Hantu karena aku bebas memeluk Siwon _oppa_ saat keadaan mulai menegang.

.

"Apakah tadi menyenangkan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon _oppa_ ketika kami berada di _café_ di sekitar taman hiburan.

"Kenapa tanya aku? 'Kan _oppa_ yang ulang tahun" jawabku sambil memakan _cheese cake_ di hadapanku ini.

"Ahaha. Oya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kulihat Siwon _oppa_ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kotak kecil."Ini, untukmu"

Siwon _oppa_ membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah kalung liontin cantik dengan foto kami saat masih kecil.

"_Oppa_, ini…untukku? Tapikan _oppa_ yang ulang tahun, kenapa aku yang di beri hadiah?" tanyaku bingung. Siwon _oppa_ tak menjawab, dia langsung mengenakan liontin itu di leherku dari belakang.. Pipiku pasti merah._ Seperti sepasang kekasih._

"Cantik. Bagiku, ulang tahun seharusnya memberi bukannya meminta hadiah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku balas tersenyum.

.

Di tengah-tengah acara ini, muncul seorang _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon _oppa_ dari belakang. Aku bête melihatnya. Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja.

"Ah, _chagi_~ kau kembali ke sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya di Amerika?" apa,_chagi_? Berarti _yeoja_ itu…

"Kyuhyun, kenalkan. Dia Kim Kibum, _yeojachingu_-ku. Selama ini dia tinggal di Amerika, jadi tak pernah kukenalkan kepadamu" ujarnya ketika melihat siapa yang memeluknya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"_Annyeong_…kau adiknya Siwon _oppa_ ya? Aku Kim Kibum,salam kenal" salam _yeoja_ itu ceria, lalu duduk di samping Siwon _oppa_. Aku tak ingin Siwon _oppa_ melihat ketidaksukaanku, jadi ku balas salamnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun, salam kenal juga" ucapku sambil tersenyum, senyum palsu.

"Oh ya _chagi_, lihat apa yang aku miliki" Siwon _oppa_ mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, kotak yang sama denganku tadi, hanya berbeda warna.

Liontin juga? Pasti fotonya dengan Kibum. Ku genggam liontin yang menggantung di leherku. _Jadi…liontin ini bukan hanya untukku_ ?. Siwon _oppa_ melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepadaku, memasangkan liontin itu dari belakang. Dan Kibum juga merona sepertiku tadi.

_Oppa, aku bahagia sekali saat kau mengajakku kesini, berdua. Saat kau memberiku liontin ini. Tapi hatiku sakit saat kau memanggilnya 'chagi' dan memberikan liontin yang sama denganku. _

_Kini hatiku hampa, hampa oleh rasa sakit yang akan setia menemaniku._

_._

.

.

_sebuah senyuman getir tiada yang tahu._

_.  
><em>

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah memakai liontin itu. Jika Siwon _oppa_ menanyakannya, aku hanya berkata kalau aku takut liontin itu hilang. Padahal, aku hanya merasa sakit jika terus memakai liontin yang sama dengan milik kekasihnya.

"Wah…cantik sekali"

"Sepertinya ramah, pindahan ya?"

"Siapa ya?"

_Apa, anak pindahan? Siapa ya?_

Kulihat arah pandang semua siswa. Aku membelalakan mata ketika melihat seorang siswa _yeoja_ berjalan dengan anggunnya, Kim Kibum. _Kim Kibum? Bersekolah disini?_

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Kutengokan kepalaku ke belakang, Eunhyuk, sahabatku.

"Kyunnie, kau tau siapa dia?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dia… katanya dia itu _yeojachingu_-nya Siwon, aku harap kau_"

"Baguslah"aku tersenyum."Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu berharap lagi, Hyukie"

"Benarkah? Katakanlah yang sebenarnya, hatimu sakit 'kan?" tanyanya, ia pasti tahu benar perasaanku saat ini,karena selain Zhoumi _oppa_ ada Hyukie yang tahu akan orang yang kau cinta memiliki kekasih. Sakit.

Aku hanya mengangguk senyum, lalu pergi.

.

"Hei Kyu, katanya murid baru itu yeojachingunya Siwon _oppa_ ya?"

"Apa itu benar? Wah….beruntung sekali dia"

"Kau pasti senang ya, dia itu sejajar denganmu dalam bidang akademik. Kau pasti bisa belajar bersama"

Teman-teman di kelasku mengerubungiku, menanyakan ini itu. Mengatakan kalau aku beruntung _oppa_-ku mempunyai _yeojachingu_ seperti Kibum itu. Aku tidak menjawab sedikitpun, aku hanya menampilkan senyumku. _Senyum yang tak akan mereka mengerti sama sekali._

.

.

.

_sebuah pernyataan diatas kebisuan._

_.  
><em>

"_Oppa_…ke taman yuk? Aku bawa bekal lho…" Aku sengaja datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya ke taman, makan bersama seperti dulu. Ya, dulu, sebelum _yeojachingu_ _oppa_ pindah sekolah ke sini.

"_Mian_ Kyu~, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Bummie. Bagaimana kalau dengan Zhoumi? Kalian 'kan pacaran, jadi kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama" balasnya dengan senyuman, senyuman yang biasanya membuatku hangat. Tetapi dengan kata-katanya barusan, senyuman itu malah menyakiti hatiku.

"Ouh…ya sudah, aku makan sendiri saja deh. Zhoumi _oppa_ sepertinya sedang sibuk" ucapku pura-pura ceria. Kutunjuk Zhoumi oppa yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

.

Aku duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah, sendiri. Kubuka kotak bekal itu dan mulai menyumpit sushi isi strawberry kesukaanku. Sesaat kemudian aku menangis tanpa suara.

Zhoumi oppa muncul, segera kuhapus jejak air mata yang masih menempel di wajahku. Aku mengajaknya makan bersama dan bicara banyak hal.

.

"Kyu~ lebih baik kau ungkapkan sekarang"

"Tapi _oppa__"

"Setidaknya dia tahu perasaanmu Kyu~"

"_Gomawo oppa_…"

.

.

Sampai dirumah aku mengajak Siwon _oppa_ ke halaman belakang rumah kami. Aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang, perasaan gilaku kepadanya.

"Uhm…._oppa_, aku mau bicara sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa, katakanlah…"

"Aku….sebenarnya aku…" Ugh…bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengatakannya?

.

'Ting tong'

.

"Nanti ya Kyu, ada tamu…"

_Oppa_ bangun dari kursi taman ini, meninggalkan aku sendiri, lalu pergi untuk membuka pintu. Sesaat kemudian _oppa_ kembali kesini, tetapi dia tidak sendiri, dia membawa _yeojachingu_-nya.

"Oya Kyu, tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?"

_Apa harus aku lanjutkan? Tapi disini ada Kibum eonni. Hah~ sudahlah, memang harus aku sembunyikan perasaan ini._

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…aku permisi _oppa_, aku ada janji dengan Eunhyuk"

_Kenapa? Apa memang oppa tidak perlu tau perasaanku? Apa aku harus memendam perasaan ini selamanya._

_._

.

.

_Sebuah perkara yang tak bisa di hapus._

_.  
><em>

Makin hari, makin besar saja perasaanku untuknya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada, perasaan yang benar-benar tak boleh kumiliki. Tapi kenapa terus ku biarkan hingga tumbuh sebesar ini? kau bodoh Kyuhyun.

Aku senang saat di rumah, hanya berdua dengan Siwon _oppa_, tanpa _yeojachingu_-nya. Kalau ada _yeojachingu_-nya aku lebih memilih diam di kamar. Di sekolah harapan untuk berdua benar-benar tidak ada. Tiap saat Siwon _oppa_ pasti bersama Kibum _eonni_. Kalau bersamaku pun pastinya Kibum _eonni_ juga ikut. Menyebalkan.

.

"_Oppa_…aku sudah hampir lakukan yang _oppa_ pinta, tapi…Kibum _eonni_ datang, aku kan tidak mungkin mengatakannya di depan Kibum _eonni_" Zhoumi _oppa_ mendengar kalimat panjang kali lebar sungai dalam samudera luasku.

"Tapi…kau akan terus tersiksa kalau seperti ini, aku tahu rasanya memendam perasaan yang begitu dalam sepertimu" ucapnya, lalu dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. Kami sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tapi _oppa_…kesempatan pun aku tidak punya. Aku…aku memang harus menyimpan perasaan ini _oppa_, tetap bantu aku menyimpannya ya?" ucapku tersenyum.

"Kyu. Hhh~ _arraseo_"

.

.

.

"_Oppa_~ kita ke sana yuk?" ajak seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Yang di ajakpun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku iri melihat kemesraan mereka, Zhoumi _oppa_ dan Henry _eonni_. Aku tadi bertemu mereka secara tidak sengaja. Aku yang di tinggal Siwon _oppa_ dan Kibum _eonni_ hanya duduk diam disini sambil memainkan handphone. Setelah itu aku bertemu Zhoumi _oppa_ bersama _yeojachingu_-nya yang selama ini ada di Incheon, dan aku di tinggalkan lagi.

Katanya dulu Zhoumi _oppa_ pernah memendam perasaannya pada seorang teman _yeoja_-nya, tetapi akhirnya Henry _eonni_ yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnyalah yang benar-benar di cintainya. _Apa aku juga seperti itu? Tapikan sahabatku Eunhyuk, dan dia itu yeoja. Masa aku pacaran dengan yeoja? Itu tak lebih waras dari perasaanku saat ini._

.

.

.

Huh~aku bosan disini, _oppa_ juga tidak kembali kesini dari tadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang saja, lagipula sudah sore.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk, aku mendengar keributan. Aku hampiri tempat itu. Sepintas aku mendengar apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Kau! Kau itu bodoh Zhoumi. Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu tapi kau malah bersama _yeoja_ lain"

Bugh! Sepertinya satu pukulan mengenai wajah seseorang di sana. _Siapa?_

Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Siwon _oppa_ sedang berkelahi dengan Zhoumi _oppa_ sementara _yeojachingu_ mereka berusaha melerai.

"Sudah…Zhoumi _oppa_ tidak salah, Zhoumi _oppa_ tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain" Henry _eonni_ berusaha menarik tubuh Zhoumi _oppa_ dari cengkraman Siwon _oppa_, begitupun Kibum _eonni_.

"Sudah Siwon, mungkin _yeoja_ itu benar"

"Jadi kau pikir adikku yang salah? Dia menipuku begitu?" ucap Siwon _oppa_ marah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah seperti itu. Dan kata-katanya memang benar, aku telah menipunya selama ini, dan kini dia menyalahkan Zhoumi _oppa_ karena dikiranya selingkuh dariku.

Bugh! Satu hantaman keras mendarat di wajah Zhou Mi _oppa_, aku ingin mati saja melihatnya.

Bugh! Satu lagi dan ini benar-benar membuat hatiku berdenyut pilu. Zhou Mi _oppa_ tidak salah Siwon _oppa_! Aku yang salah!

Siwon _oppa_ terus melancarkan tinjunya, aku tak tahan melihatnya. Langsung saja aku menengahi mereka.

"_Oppa_! Sudah berhenti!" ugh! Sesak sekali di sini, di apit oleh dua lelaki yang sedang berkelahi.

"Minggir Kyu! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Tapi dia tidak salah…,"

.

Bugh!

.

Ah…sejenak aku mematung, memahami apa yang terjadi. _Oppa_, Siwon _oppa_-secara tidak sengaja-memukulku.

"Kyu!" kudengar _oppa_ meneriakkan namaku ,kaget. Setelah itu _oppa_ menarik tubuhku kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di suatu tempat, kami berhenti. Aku memegang rahangku yang tadi terkena pukulan.

"Kyu…_gwenchanayo_?" tangannya berusaha memegang tulang pipiku yang mungkin sudah membiru, tapi aku menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" Aku tak berani menatapnya. Terlalu takut untuk melihatnya kecewa atau bahkan marah jika kuungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Jadinya aku menunduk diam.

"Kyu, jawab aku!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menuju ke arahnya. Kupandang matanya marah. Dengan sigap aku menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Ciuman singkat, yang setelahnya aku membelakanginya kembali. Pertahananku goyah, air mataku sepenuhnya menyeruak keluar.

"Zhoumi _oppa_, dia…dia membantuku menyembunyikan perasaanku kepada _oppa_.Aku…aku mencintaimu _oppa_, dari dulu." Aku memutar tubuhku kembali, tapi tetap menunduk. "Tapi aku, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku tak ingin _oppa_ menjauhiku karena perasaan ini. Aku adik yang nakal…hiks..hiks.."

"Kyu…,"

Aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata apapun dari bibirnya. Aku langsung berlari menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

_Sebuah kesenduan di tengah ke bimbangan._

_.  
><em>

_Ah…apa yang kulakukan tadi sore? Argh….kau bodoh Kyuhyun. Harusnya jangan kau biarkan perasaanmu di ketahui olehnya_.

Aku mengacak rambutku gusar. Rambut ikal, lembut, wangiku kini berantakan. Sesaat kemudian aku terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, setelah _oppa_ tahu akan perasaanku ini.

_Apa yang akan di katakan oppa nanti? Apa oppa akan menjauhiku? Ani, aku ingin oppa selalu di sampingku._

Sejak sampai rumah tadi aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar, bermain PSP. Aku tak akan sanggup melihat wajah _oppa_. Tapi…sekarang aku lapar, jam makan malam sudah lewat, pasti tak ada orang di ruang makan.

.

_Omo_! Tebakanku salah. _Umma_ dan _appa_ sedang berbicara sambil minum teh di sana. Kapan mereka pulang dari luar kota?

"Kyu~, ayo minum teh. Ini masih hangat lho~" ucap _umma_ lembut. _Umma_ tidak pernah marah sekalipun padaku, jika ada kesalahan yang kubuat pasti _umma_ hanya menasihatiku bukannya memarahiku.

"Iya Kyu…kami membawakan _Strawberry cake _untukmu. Oya, bagimana dengan ulang tahun kakakmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya _Appa_ sembari menyeruput tehnya. _Appa_ itu lembut tapi tegas. Saat kami butuh di manjakan, dia akan memenjakan kami sepenuhnya. Tetapi jika itu adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya, maka _Appa_ akan bertindak tegas, walaupun dengan sikap yang lembut.

_Aku sayang keluargaku. Apa aku tega merusaknya demi perasaanku?_

"_Nee…gomawo Umma, appa_" Aku mendekat dan _umma_ menuangkan teh untukku. Kami mulai mengobrol bersama.

.

"Pindah? Tapi…kenapa?" _umma shock _mendengar penyataanku, aku ingin pindah sekolah.

"Aku sudah tidak nyaman di sini _umma_…ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi"

"Baiklah…_umma_ mau yang terbaik untukmu _chagiya_~. Jadi…kau akan pindah kemana?"

"Uhm….bagaimana kalau ke Amerika, sekolah Ryeowook?" aku mengajukan ideku, disana ada Ryeowook sahabatku.

"Apapun asal itu yang terbaik"

"_Gomawo umma, appa_. Aku bahagia jadi putri _umma_ dan _appa_…."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau di antar, Kyu?" _umma_ duduk di tepi ranjangku, memperhatikanku yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang.

"Iya _umma_…lagipula ada Zhoumi _oppa_ dan Eunhyuk yang akan mengantarku kok, jadi _umma_ tidak perlu khawatir" kutarik koperku keluar kamar, lalu di ikuti oleh _umma_-ku. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Siwon _oppa_, kulirik sekilas kamar itu, tapi tangan lembut umma menghentikanku.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan salam pada _oppa_-mu?"

"Tapi dia pasti masih tidur _umma_…"

"Bangunkan saja, dia belum kau beri tahu kan?"

"_Arraseo_…"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke kamar Siwon _oppa_ yang masih gelap, karena saat ini, fajar baru menjelang. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke arah tempatnya tidur, aku berhenti tepat di samping ranjangnya. Kuperhatikan tiap lekuk wajahnya yang saat ini sangat tenang.

"_Oppa_…mulai saat ini, aku akan berusaha menghapus rasaku kepadamu" bisikku kepadanya yang tak mungkin mendengarku. Kuarahkan wajahku kewajahnya, makin dekat hingga hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Chu~. Ku kecup keningnya lama, menyalurkan sepenuhnya rasa sayang yang kumiliki. Setelahnya air mataku kembali tumpah dan dengan segera kuhapus. Kubalikkan tubuhku, melangkah keluar dari kamar ini.

_Oppa…aku janji, ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku benar-benar akan menghapus perasaanku padamu. Aku tak ingin keluarga kita hancur hanya karena perasaan konyolku_.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah ternyata appa, Zhoumi _oppa_ dan Eunhyuk sudah menungguku. Kucium kedua pipi _umma_ dan _appa_ dan berpamitan kepada mereka. Aku sedih sekali ketika melihat umma menitikan air matanya. _Umma, jangan menangis…._

.

Di dalam mobil milik Zhoumi _oppa_, aku hanya diam memperhatikan jalan yang bahkan belum terasa bias cahayanya. Di sampingku, Zhoumi _oppa_ menyetir dengan tenang.

"Kyunnie~ apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Eunhyuk memecah keheningan di dalam mobil ini.

"Aku yakin Hyukie~ sudah lama aku memendam rasa ini, sakit rasanya. Tapi…setelah rasa ini terungkap…ternyata lebih sakit lagi. Aku tak akan tahan melihatnya untuk saat ini. aku butuh istirahat" kusandarkan kepalaku ke kaca pintu mobil ini sambil memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau akan tetap menghubungi kami kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, tempatnya duduk.

"Tentu saja" ucapku dengan senyuman.

.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di ruang tunggu bandara ini, dan baru saja kudengar pemberitahuan keberangkatan melalui _intercom_.

"Kyu…hati-hati disana ya?" ucap Zhoumi _oppa_ sambil mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Kyu…salam untuk Ryeowook ya?" Eunhyuk memelukku setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hyukie…Zhoumi _oppa_…terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku sayang kalian…"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku segera melangkah menuju pesawat yang akan membawaku pergi dari sini.

_Pedih memang, tapi dari awal ini memang sebuah kesalahan. Membiarkan perasaan terlarang ini tumbuh dan bersemayam dalam jiwa, betapa ini sebuah perasaan yang salah and indah. Aku menyukainya, suka akan rasa sakit ini, bagiku terlalu indah untuk di lewati._

_Oppa, aku akan berusaha._

_Oppa, aku akan kembali dengan senyuman._

_Oppa, senyumku nanti akan murni._

_Oppa, sungguh murni hanya sebatas adik._

_Oppa, aku janji._

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Mind to riview?


End file.
